


Paw in the Life

by ALKimC



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: A sort of original character, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Funny, dog au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29834118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALKimC/pseuds/ALKimC
Summary: Co-written with my best buddy and fav author Midmoon Kitsune. Victoria and Hermione just wanted a nice walk in the park; trust them however to cross paths with an earth-bound goddess and her equally beautiful companion. Dog-verse au for Fleurmione.
Relationships: Apolline Delacour/ Victoria Granger, Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger
Comments: 7
Kudos: 97





	Paw in the Life

It was a sunny day, a brisk breeze came from the southeast and the townsfolk were warmly wrapped to brave it. Just before the noon rush hour and with light traffic crowding the streets, Hermione took her first step out onto the sidewalk. It was cold. She could feel it through her padded feet but the encouraged girl turned gleefully and faced the long walk ahead of her. 

After all, it was walkies time! 

Hermione loved her almost daily strolls; the wind through her fur, variously different smells like hotdogs and baked goods from one street over or the damp dirt spots scattered next to the sidewalk. Her owner never let the young canine dig it up in their garden but when in the park, nothing could stop her from discovering whatever treasures lay buried below the earth. 

There was always something to find and Hermione was atop her highest streak yet. 

Thirteen bones; all kinds and all delicious. The tan coated canine seemed to know exactly where to dig; those larger brute like dogs just buried their stuff anywhere. Ignorant fools. She was an intelligent hoarder and no pooch ever found her hidden treasures. Of course, she was such a good stasher that at times Hermione herself forgot where they were. 

But that didn’t count!! 

As the park came into view, her tail began wagging like no tomorrow. Ears perked up and tongue hung out; the excitement was building up! Hermione could hear the sound of other humans and animals playing from a distance, her tiny body vibrated as she pulled on the leash to go faster. Of course, her master had to be a party pooper and deny the faster pace but with the speeding metal objects that were deemed dangerous, the Shetland sheepdog pup accepted the slower walk in favour of living. 

Victoria was an amazing owner. Hermione loved her more than anyone or thing in her life! That included her favourite chew toy; Mr Bunny, but he didn’t need to know that… Victoria had been the one to adopt her from the pound when she was only a few weeks old, and Hermione had never been more grateful. Instead of the caged area she shared with other dogs and sleeping on the hard ground, the pup had her very own doggy bed that was three times her size, fitted with all sorts of toys. Whenever they went out to buy food, Victoria would let her choose her own treats and sometimes they would even leave with a new addition to her chewable collection. 

Of course, it wasn’t just her and Victoria living in the modest two storey house. Another resident and Hermione’s personal mentor was Crookshanks, a fairly old, grumpy looking cat that Victoria had owned for a few years. He was a somewhat temperamental character but was nonetheless very protective towards the little puppy. Crookshanks was in charge; and he let the pup know it too. He had taught her everything, from avoidance of the large, noisy and smelly objects that went up and down the street in front of their home to the best areas to nap in the house at different times of the day. 

When the grumpy cat sleeps; you let him sleep. Hermione learnt that the hard way. 

At a light tug on her leash, Hermione looked up to see the green man had lit up so she quickly followed the movement of the crowd. Ahead of her owner as they crossed the street located directly in front of the park, Hermione looked all over, thrilled that she could finally be released from her confines as she tried to communicate the sentiment to her owner.

“Victoria I wanna go, I wanna go, please can I go?” 

Alas Victoria could not actually understand the little puppy. 

“Is someone excited we’re here now?” Victoria asked as the pup jumped up and down in response, turning her head to gnaw on the leash. “No Hermione, don’t chew.” Victoria said, before she pushed Hermione’s head away from the leather strap. While the tiny puppy teeth couldn’t damage the thing, it was a terrible habit she didn’t want the canine to adapt to. 

Once they duo neared the middle of the park where most other dog owners were located, Victoria was comfortable enough to take off the leash and let the little puppy loose. Instantly, Hermione had her nose to the ground and was off like a flash. She searched for anything that smelt uniquely curious or looked weird. When a leaf fell on her head, she barked intensely at it for all of two seconds. Two seconds of death!! How dare the leaf attack her without warning. Hermione glared at it for a bit longer, patted at it fiercely with a paw before she moved on.

Like to see it try after that, Hermione thought to herself with a smug grin.

The largest oak tree was always a good place to start; new smells were there every day! Hermione circled the thing twice over before something made her nose twitch. It was sweet but not musky like most of the trails in the park. Hermione was curious… A Mystery!! Must be solved! 

So off she went, to follow the scent as best as she could; her head tilted back as she tried her best to not lose the smell amongst other satisfying odours. At one point she was almost distracted from her canine mission, when she passed by the little burger joint located in the park but NO!! Hermione knew she had more important matters to focus on. That however, did not stop her from whining softly as she passed by the delicious place. 

Mission first. Food second. Maybe Victoria would buy her a jerky treat if she brought back something! Yes! Or one of those famous puppucino’s things that the neighbourhood dogs had raved on about. Hermione didn’t get to try it yet...those bullies were mean and didn’t share. 

Hermione had just rounded a tree, nose brushing through a new layer of crunchy leaves when she ran head first into a solid body. The next thing the tan coloured pup knew, she was on her back staring up at the bright, cloudless blue sky. A wet cold nose rubbed against Hermione's belly which caused the pet to squirm. Don’t judge her, it tickled and she didn’t have many other animals she interacted with outside of Crookshanks. 

Widened brown eyes looked up at the long muzzle of an unknown dog; its white coat gleamed under the sunlight, a golden haze seemed to envelop the unworldly four-legged being, its eyes mirrored the calm park lake that the small puppy had seen the ducks swim around in. 

The fur looked so soft. Just like Hermione’s bed at home where Mr Bunny currently lay upon. Hermione felt like she could just lie on that fur and fall asleep; her eyelids drooped slightly in response. 

A second poke by the black wet nose caused the pup to scamper back to her paws and bark in reprimand. 

“Hey, what’s the big idea?!” 

The other dog seemed to tilt its head to side in curiosity as the little puppy squeaked out a bark, this greatly amused the bigger breed as she watched the little one continue her lecture without reply. Never in her life had she ever seen something so wonderfully adorable as the little fluffball that stood before her. 

“Just wait until Victoria hears about this!” With that Hermione turned tail and ran as fast as her tiny paws could carry her. She wasn’t the fastest dog on the block, nor had she grown into her limbs but when she needed to escape, the puppy could zoom! 

However, the wet foliage from the early morning dew was against her that day and the instant she tried to skirt around a tree, the leaves gave way under her and the brown dog tumbled nose first into the dirt. By the time Hermione had come to a stop, her body was half covered under a spiky bush and it hurt! The branches were digging uncomfortably into her tiny body and she could barely keep her eyes open lest a stray leaf made its way in. 

Claws dug into the ground in a desperate attempt to free herself, Hermione couldn’t move without a whimper or whine. Her thin if fluffy coat wasn’t much of a barrier against the sharp jagged edges of the wooden obstacle. The pup was afraid she’d be stuck there forever, not being able to see Victoria again or Crookshanks or even Mr Bunny; it soon caused her to tear up, that is until the weirdest feeling came over her neck. 

Strong powerful jaws wrapped around her collar and with a single swift heave, Hermione found herself free of the thorn like branches. Free! The feeling of freedom had been short lived as she noticed that her body was still floating in the air.. Instinctively, her paws and hind legs curled up and tail tucked inwards, Hermione was at the mercy of the big, strong if pretty dog. 

Before the smaller puppy had enough time to think, the white dog that picked her up began carrying her away. She did not know this dog! Where was it taking her?! 

Fleur was a very calm, well mannered and caring canine companion. She prided herself on her exceptional protective instincts and glorious white coat that went unmatched by any creature in the city. Not even her owner’s younger relatives were permitted to come near her brilliance let alone touch her. In fact she thought so highly of herself that when the female dog met a little puppy one day in the park, Fleur had been shocked, gobsmacked, thunderstruck that there was another as brilliant as her. 

The fluffy little pup was so adorable. Her wide face, tiny paws and big innocent eyes that looked so clear to Fleur. Even her squeaky little bark made Fleur’s heart stutter in a way that she had never felt before. If it were any other animal making the sounds, Fleur might have snubbed them with a paw or at worst given them a ferocious bark but no, she couldn’t do anything like that. The mere thought of her or anybody else hurting the little sheepdog pup awakened a harsh protectiveness within the canine.

Fleur became very concerned when the little one fell over herself. It looked lost and then scared; she couldn’t in good consciousness leave it alone. Something could happen to it. Not on Fleur’s watch! 

When she saw the poor thing stuck in the brush, all those sharp twigs and branches ruining that fine coat, instinct kicked in and with the gentlest hold, Fleur rescued the girl valiantly. It wouldn’t do for the poor thing to be hurt. Agreeing with her internal thought, the white coated dog swiftly turned tail and happily trotted back to where her owner sat waiting. 

Apolline was reclined against the bench when she saw Fleur on her way back; she smiled before she stood up to welcome the dog. The smile quickly plunged downwards when the woman saw a sad looking puppy, fur darkened from dirt and grime being held in her furbaby’s jaws. 

“Where did this little one come from?” At seeing a thin collar around the pup’s neck, dread filled the woman. “Fleur, did you kidnap someone's dog?!” Apolline exclaimed in shock as she tried to release the little puppy from Fleur’s fanged embrace. 

“Maman, look at this cute thing I found, can we keep it?” Fleur barked in response. The pup all but plopped on the soggy grass between the owner and canine, sat there with droopy ears and a slight tremor in her body. Fleur’s tail was wagging eagerly at Apolline while the human started to gently calm the little puppy down. 

“There there little one, it’s ok, I won’t hurt you” Apolline said as she let the puppy sniff her hand. 

Hermione looked at the offered hand in front of her and cautiously leaned forward to smell the strange human woman. The scent was incredibly pleasing to Hermione’s senses, it reminded the little pup of her own owner who had a similar soft minty scentl. “I’m sorry that Fleur has taken you but don’t worry I will help you find your owner.” Apolline told Hermione in a soft tone, as she pet the fluffy head. 

Hermione allowed the blonde haired woman to pet her as she glanced at the white dog that had become both her rescuer and dognapper in the span of a few minutes. The little puppy had noted that the other dog's owner had called her Fleur, which meant that she finally had a name to face that looked back innocently; as if she’d done no wrong. Nope, no wrong whatsoever. Not like she had scared Hermione to the point of being stuck in a bush and later brought to an unknown location whilst being comforted by an equally unknown human. 

Nope, not a darn thing wrong at all. 

Hermione wanted to howl in frustration, today was just supposed to be just another day of walkies. But now she was dirty, her fur leaf coated and messy and now she was lost. The little puppy whimpered in sadness at the thought of Victoria, she hoped her human would find her soon. She couldn’t imagine being stuck with this weird white dog for much longer. 

Said white dog moved forward suddenly, getting up on her hind legs and steadying herself on the bench where Apolline had sat the pup, Herrmione scampered back in response. 

“No Fleur, down.” Apolline commanded along with a snap of her fingers. 

Fleur looked up at her owner, eyes wide and shining in a signature sad dog pout that she had perfected by the early months of her puppyhood. 

“Don’t give me that look Fleur. I'm already on thin ice, what with a potential dognapping on my hands, I don’t need to turn that potential into a confirmation. No matter how cute you are.” 

Fleur growled lowly in response, annoyed that her wants were not met and returned to the ground. 

“Fleur.” Apolline responded with ‘the look’ making the dog back down. With a tail tucked between her legs and a soft whimper of apology before she nosed her owner's knee. Fleur never meant anything by it really...she just really liked the pup!

A loud voice called out from the distance, making both dogs and the owner look up where they thought the shout came from. 

“HERMIONE!!” Victoria screamed as she ran around the park looking for her sweet little puppy. Leash in hand and already out of breath from the several hundred yards she’d circled back and forth. Her little one wasn’t known to wander so far off she’d lose her but, Hermione was only a puppy after all. Training in progress. Victoria was desperately searching like a paranoid parent when her eyes settled on the lone figure and two canines. 

As one looked suspiciously like her own dog; only much dirtier but seeing as she had nothing left to lose, Victoria quickly made her way over to the woman. Focused solely on the small tan coloured thing on the bench, when Victoria was close enough, she recognized the dirty puppy was indeed Hermione. Said puppy had turned about and saw the approaching human. Ears perked up immediately as she barked happily and with excitement. 

“Victoria Victoria, you found me!” 

“Oh Hermione, you poor thing. What happened to you?” She said, gently caressing the dogs’ body while trying to untangle any knots that had formed. Victoria was quick to collect the tiny body in her arms and comfort her. 

Apolline cleared her throat to get the other dog owner’s attention. 

“I’m so sorry for this.” She began apologising for the situation. “I think my Fleur had accidentally taken your dog whilst she was on one of her adventures.” The large dog in question perked up as the puppy shifted position, curious about the new human but eyes remained firmly on her new friend. 

“Oh no, it’s ok, I know Hermione can find trouble wherever she goes,” Victoria replied as she straightened up to look at the seated owner only to feel her voice leave her in an instant. “But thank you for...ah…” 

In all her panic, Victoria hadn’t noticed how absolutely gorgeous the woman was and frankly she did not know what to say. A finely dressed woman with long blonde hair, smooth pale skin and dazzling blue eyes. What do you say to the woman whose pet dognapped your puppy but also looked like an angel from heaven. Victoria could feel another panic start to bubble up inside her; a gay panic that is. A professional surgeon she may be but a trembling, useless lesbian around pretty woman she was also. 

“So her name’s Hermione? It’s cute.” 

Apolline on the other hand, looked at the puppy’s equally cute owner and wondered how she could traverse the dognapping issue without letting this situation pass by. But the reaction of Hermione’s owner was something indeed, she internally smirked knowing that all was not lost. “Listen, I feel bad for what Fleur has done. She’s a herding dog and protecting things is in her nature but if there is...any way I can make it up to you.” 

The blonde woman leaned forward, elbow rested on her knee and a blow gently raised in a suggestive manner all the while eye contact remained firmly on the standing brunette. 

“I...uh….” Victoria’s brain was short circuiting. Not only was she graced with being in the presence of a literal deity, said goddess was possibly, most likely, almost certainly asking her out? What sort of parallel universe had she walked into where beautiful women asked the questions and how could she stay there forever?! 

Hermione looked up at her owner, wondering what was wrong with the woman. She had seen Victoria act weirdly a pawful of times but never to this extent. She was like one of the fishes in the pond, gaping widely as they opened and closed their mouths. Hermione pawed at her human’s chest, leaving a smudge mark while effectively breaking Victoria out of her stupor. 

“I mean, I feel really bad about this. Please? Can I make it up to you? Somehow?” Apolline leaned in a little more, an edge to her voice and eyes. 

“YES!” Victoria screamed out much to her embarrassment, a blush making it way up from her cheeks to her ears. “I mean um,” She cleared her throat before swallowing the remaining overreaction she was likely to exude. No freaking out. No freaking out! “I may have time… some afternoons. Between appointments.” 

Hermione was taken aback by the sudden loud noise and squeaked; fearing her owner would drop her from this height! This caught Fleur’s attention as the dog barked out a warning to the airheaded owner of the adorable pup. 

“Hey, be careful human, you’re carrying precious cargo.” Fleur said in annoyance. 

Seriously, what was wrong with humans? If they wanted to get to know each other, just sniff each other and get it over with. She didn’t have time for this red faced nonsense; human communication took a long time and Fleur had better things to do than stare at the two legged species all day. 

“Hey! Don’t be mean to Victoria, she’s just like this around some humans. She can’t help it.” Hermione barked in response. A glare leering down onto the white coated furball. 

The women noticed the back and forth between the two canines and for some reason the dental surgeon felt like they were dissing her. But that couldn’t be right, her precious little one wouldn’t ever speak bad of her right, right?

Apolline was more focused on taking in the entirety of the cute ball of nervousness standing before her with subtle but hungry eyes. A smirk crossed her lips playfully. 

“Appointments? Well that sounds very professional…are you say…a doctor? Or perhaps an accountant? Dare say, not a lawyer...” 

“Close… I’m an ah, dentist.” Victoria managed to get out after another half cough to strengthen her voice. “I work on Third Street Health Care...” 

“I was hoping for the former. Just so you can check me out any time.” The brunette didn’t know if she’d just been winked at or her imagination; it was so fast! “So you mentioned that this cutie is Hermione, what about the name of the one whose arms she’s laying in.” Apolline smiled coquettishly. 

“Buh…..” Victoria spluttered out, eyes blinking owlishly at the blonde woman. Apolline waited patiently for the other woman's response, playing with a strand of blonde hair just to stir up a little more bashfulness. Upon realising she hadn’t actually answered the other woman but was just staring, Hermione’s owner rushed out a response. “Victoria!! Victoria Granger. Born March 11th. I'm a Pisces but I don’t do too well with large bodies of water. I’ve got a degree in psychology as well as medicine! I normally have weekends off! And I think you’re the prettiest woman I’ve ever met.”

Both Hermione and Fleur looked at each other and did the equivalent of ‘facepalm’ with paws. They had never seen a train except Thomas the Tank Engine but that had felt nothing short of a trainwreck. 

Elsewhere, in a little home not too far from the park; a motley looking cat sat upon the window sill overlooking the street. ‘I feel a disturbance in the air.’ Crookshanks thought as he blinked slowly. ‘My servant destroys my good name. This cannot go unpunished…’ 

Suddenly, a perfect ray of sunshine cast itself over the feline's body, causing him to purr in content, ‘After my third nap of the day’, a final thought before he fell into slumber. 

Back at the park, Hermione looked at her owner in resignation, she had a feeling that she was going to see a lot more of the crazy white dog that was staring intently at her. Those large eyes gazed at her reverently. As if she awaited for something to occur. Hermione was relieved to be in Victoria’s arms and not on the larger dog’s level; the Great Pyrenees never looked away for a second. Unnaturally so.

So devoted was she that one could almost imagine a squirrel race past her nose and Fleur wouldn’t twitch a muscle. As the two canine’s continued their stare off, another duo was having their own little moment. 

“So maybe we can set up a dog date for Fleur and Hermione sometime, or maybe we can do a double?” Apolline said, an eyebrow quirked up suggestively. 

“A-ah, I would love that.” Victoria replied somewhat shyly. 

“Nooooo.” Hermione groaned out. 

“Yeeesss.” Fleur barked as her tongue hung out and tail wagged. 

“Well, when are you next available?” Apolline politely asked, phone in hand as she looked through her own schedule. 

“O-oh…ummm…I generally work Mondays to Fridays from 9am to 5pm. Depending if I have a particularly difficult dental surgery to do, I may get out at 6pm or 7pm?”

“Would dinner, Saturday work for you then?” Apolline asked as she began thinking of the perfect date that would allow dogs to dine with them. 

“S-sounds perfect.” Victoria responded with a dreamy smile. 

“Excellent. So 7pm; and asking for your number wouldn’t be so weird now, would it?” 

Victoria nodded, her own phone in hand instantly so the two could exchange contacts, even going so far as to add instagram. It was a big step for Victoria as she’d never had a beautiful woman follow her before. This was likely due to her instagram being admittedly filled with nothing but pictures of her pets; anything of herself was outstandingly rare. 

“Looks like we will be seeing more of each other.” Fleur’s soft bark was drowned by Hermione’s whine and nuzzled into Victoria’s chest in frustration. 

**BAR**

Months had passed since the first meeting between Victoria and Apolline and the two had gone on several dates; dogs included. The couple were soon celebrating their three month anniversary together at the former’s place, where the brunette was making a roast dinner. With a little help from Apolline who had poured each of them a generous glass of wine and was more a distraction than an assistant. 

The blonde beauty wound her arms around the other woman, kissing across her nape lovingly. Victoria hummed in contentment and restrained the need to give better access to the sensitive spot. 

“I'm going to burn it if you keep doing that.” 

“Just a reminder as to what's to come later, darling.” Apolline replied with another kiss and crushing hug.

The scene in another room of the house was not quite as romantic; Hermione had grown up as the only dog in the home and never had to share her toys with Crookshanks or others. As such, Fleur’s presence was most unwelcome especially when she kept trying to get into Hermione’s personal space. 

“Get away from me!” Hermione barked out as she ran to the other side of the room only to have the white canine follow, hot on her heels excited to play. 

“You cannot run away from me, my love. We are meant to be.” Fleur in efforts, tried her best to snuggle up against the brown dog. “I just want to love you.” A quick stroke of her tongue against the sheepdog’s cheek didn’t help much. 

Hermione turned around to snarl at the dog, trying to scare her away. Alas, Hermione was still much smaller than Fleur even after she had hit her growth spurt therefore she looked as dangerous to Fleur as her beloved squeaky toy. The Great Pyrenees playfulness had lowered her front half accompanied by an innocent gleeful look. 

“Think about the beautiful puppies we could have together.” Fleur stated dreamily. 

“Are you listening to yourself?! Who would want puppies with you. Crooks tell her she’s crazy.”

Said cat looked up lazily at the two canines and meowed nonchalantly. An extended stretch was interrupted and the cat wasn’t impressed. 

“It’s none of my business what the two of you get up to, just make sure you keep it down. I don’t need you and the humans disturbing my rest.” 

“But all you do is sleep.” Hermione complained, momentarily distracted which allowed the larger house guest to close in for a light snuggle. 

“I need my 20 hours of sleep to look this good.” Crookshanks replied. 

“Yeah but…hey! Get away from my toys!” 

After getting nowhere in her affectionate efforts, Fleur’s large frame headed towards Hermione’s lounging bed and stash of chewables right next to it. A paw tapped at a large plushie when the tiny fluffball raced over to snatch it up in her jaws. A fierce growl sent her way had Fleur pause for a second. 

“You’re so cute Hermione. Are you going to share your bed with me too?” Tail gave an excited wag. Her expression looked so eager. 

“NO I am not! You sleep downstairs!!” The toy was ditched to bark insistently back at the larger dog, but Hermione didn’t realise the situation she put herself in. Trapped between the wall, her bed and the Pyrenees breed. 

Fleur went in, tongue ready to lick the other dog only to have Hermione instinctively come up to bite her snout as a defence mechanism. Fleur yelped as she backed away, the teeth barely grazed over her skin but that had shocked the Pyrenees enough. Fleur put her paws on her snout, trying to rub away the pain as her eyes watered and demeanor lower significantly. The fierce home defender looked to her senior for further guidance but Crookshanks was well into his daze like rest; he didn’t notice a thing. 

Hermione groaned in response before she felt a cold nose poke at her face. Fleur looked at the sheepdog with her ears folded back as she laid down in submission, a saddened face to the other canine. The normally energetic dog looked so pitiful, Hermione couldn’t help but feel a little guilty. Just a bit. In a moment of weakness, she leaned down and booped her nose on Fleur’s in a snowmen kiss. 

Blue eyes lit up in response as she got up to nuzzle the other dog happily. If it was only for a few seconds, Hermione allowed the larger furry canine to do as she pleased. Least someone liked to snuggle with her… a glance to the orange cat not worth mentioning. 

Unbeknownst to the duo, their owners had come up to check what all the noise was about when they caught the two furbabies in their moment of comfort. 

“Looks like we aren’t the only ones who have found love.” Apolline gazed at her girlfriend coyly. 

Victoria leaned against the other woman as the two looked at their two dogs enjoying each other's presence. It wasn’t two seconds after they’d returned to the kitchen that brown eyes snapped open. 

“HEY, where do you think you’re sniffing!!” Hermione barked out. 

**BAR**

A back and forth between the canines never deterred but as time waned on, the fights became less out of annoyance and more just an everyday thing between housemates. Toys needed to be shared, beds were sometimes over crowded but it was just something that came with snuggling large breed dogs. Both dogs had grown up and Crookshanks became grumpier. 

As years passed, Hermione recognized Fleur's need for physical touch. At first, the Shetland sheepdog felt like the constant attention was stifling but after being around the large dog every waking moment; from park walks to evening naps, the smaller canine began to crave it. The white coat was always so soft and comfy to sleep against and despite a little envy, Hermione grew to adore Fleur in her own way. 

“Fleur! Move over!” Hermione glared down at the body lazed over the majority of the lounge bed. She couldn’t find her spot and it annoyed the tan coloured pet greatly. A single blue eye opened momentarily before it closed again; as always, Fleur was amused. 

“I am asleep. I cannot hear you love.” Her soft growl-like reply only added to Hermione’s agitation. 

“Fleur!” What became of their tiff was Victoria, on her day off from the dentistry, separating the two dogs in different rooms for an hour or so. While Crookshanks was grateful for the silence that followed, it didn’t take long for the two canine’s to realise they weren’t close anymore. 

Howls of sorrow ended up being worse than a few barks. Apolline returned home to an exhausted girlfriend and two very happy, snuggled up pets. 

After they had moved in together, Victoria and Apolline had become concerned over their dogs behaviours. If the two were separated for any length of time, the dogs ended up yowling for hours relentlessly. Anxiety was feared to be a thing. 

Whenever a vet trip was involved, it complicated matters further. Such as when Fleur had to get her teeth cleaned, Hermione would agitatedly wait by the front door until both owners and beloved returned home safely. After two sets of shoes had been chewed to shreds, the women had figured a distracting walk would sooth the animals until the appointment was over. 

It happened after an accident in the park and Hermione’s injury got infected; she had to be taken in for an hour and Fleur wasn’t having it. Insistent growls, barking and ruthless tugs on her lead had the emotional dog heaved outdoors to wear off the pent up energy. Apolline circled the block twice over to ensure the Pyrenees had calmed down enough to be in the enclosed office space and even then Fleur would still let out puffs of discontent each time the clock ticked without Hermione by her side. 

Victoria eventually walked out with her precious dog under her arm; the sheepdog was dazed slightly and had a clouded plastic cone around her head. 

The cone was instructed by the vet to stay on for at least a week. Hermione hated every second of it. She couldn’t see normally, she kept bumping into furniture and doorways the first two days. Any attempts to eat her kibble ended in a scattered mess; Fleur was happy to clean that up but it didn’t appease Hermione’s attitude. 

“I want this off! Victoria! Take it off! Please!?” Hermione pawed at her owner’s knee one evening after dinner as the human’s sat to watch a TV show. The dog couldn’t stand it any longer, her face was constantly itchy, she had trouble eating and she couldn’t even snuggle with Mr Bunny like she usually did; she was at the point of begging. Fleur observed silently from the corner of the room. 

“Hermione, down girl. Down.” The whines broke her heart to hear but Victoria couldn’t do anything for the poor animal. She couldn’t risk Hermione tearing at her stitches. “I know you don’t like it…” 

“It’s only for another day or so. She’ll be fine.” The blonde voiced from the other end of the couch, amused eyes following the circle movement of the medium sized dog. “You have to admit though, she looks adorable running around with that cone full of fluff swaying back and forth.” Apolline shared the sympathy for her beloved doggy but there was always an up side. She just happened to see the amusement in Hermione’s situation. 

“Here comes ‘Lady Hermione von Fluffinator Cone-head.” And proceeded to crack into a fit of giggles she’d been holding off for nearly a week. Even the backhanded swat from her lover didn’t deter the bout of laughter. 

Fleur only comforted her small companion after the failed attempt at rescue. She was sure one day soon her beloved Hermione would be free of the degrading item. And they will once again be able to share Hermione’s dog bed without the offending thing getting in the way. 

Crookshanks stretched out, glanced and curled up once more to snooze. 

**BAR**

What was once the highlight of Hermione’s day, where the duo of master and pet, would make their way to the park for walkies turned into a family of four as their roads intersected, merging into one that day in the park. 

“Not so fast Hermione, we still have time.” Victoria told her little brown dog. 

“And Fleur, don’t instigate her just because you have a longer leash.” Apolline, holding Victoria’s hand as the duo walked their dogs towards the park. 

“Wait for me Fleur.” Hermione barked out, as she continued tugging on her lead to get closer to the bigger canine. Curse her longer legs and stride.

Fleur turned around and slowed down to accommodate her companion, tail wagging in content. 

“Don’t worry my love, I will never leave you behind. After all, you will need me to help you escape any nasty bushes again.” 

Hermione huffed with indignation. 

“That only happened once!” 

And after a few years of dating, followed by cohabitation, Victoria and Apolline eventually tied the knot at a grand church ceremony surrounded by friends and family. The married couple along with their devoted pets were the happiest family on the block; coworkers, neighbours and strangers on the street could practically see the glow that radiated off them, bringing smiles to everyone around them for years to come. 

Such is the Paw in the Life for the Granger-Delacour household.

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to my friend Midmoon Kitsune on ff.net who helped me write this story. Please check their fleurmione fanfics on fanfiction.net because its all awesome. 
> 
> Were you all surprised by the collab? XD It's only taken us over 5 years to finally collaborate together. Also shoutout to Harmonic Wisp for beta reading and editing our nonsense. You the real MVP.


End file.
